


Working Together

by Titti



Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: adventdrabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Harry has a problem and goes to Hermione for help, but it's Ron to the rescue.
Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Working Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for  
> newyearcntdown at LJ/DW - Prompt: Stories  
> adventdrabbles at LJ/DW - Prompt: Holiday Babysitting

"Are you asking me because I'm a woman?" Hermione tapped her foot, while looking up from her book.

Harry blinked, almost said 'yes', but realised that he was in enough trouble without pissing off Hermione. "No, of course not." After all, he wasn't so stupid to say 'yes', thank you very much. "I'm asking you, because you're brilliant and you know everything."

Her expression softened, then turned thoughtful, and then she took out her wand and cast a spell. "There, problem solved."

Harry frowned. "Did you just… silence him?"

Hermione shook her head. "Don't be silly. This is a variation of the privacy spell. Now, we won't have to listen to him screaming and I can go back to reading."

"Teddy is still screaming!" Harry said. "Merlin, now he's crying, too. Do something!"

"I did something," she said. "What possessed you to volunteer as a babysitter?"

"I'm his Godfather, how hard can it be?" Harry asked.

"Apparently, very hard. Remember when you told Andromeda that you would raise him," she said, laughing.

"Yes, I remember she laughed harder than you are at the moment, thank you very much. I suppose being twenty years old, an only child, with a crappy childhood doesn't make for a great parent. I have no idea what I was thinking," Harry said, shaking his head.

"You thought you had to save the world and Teddy was part of it. Lucky for us, Andromeda hasn't left him with you in two years." She grinned. "She knew better. Now, when is she coming to pick him up?"

"Two hours, and we can't let him cry the entire time," Harry said with a sigh.

"Hey, I'm home," Ron said as he walked up the stairs of Grimmauld Place and went to find his friends in the drawing room where they spent most of their free time. "Oh look who's here!" He frowned. "Why is he crying? Why can't I hear him? End this spell or he'll get frustrated." Ron picked up Teddy and kissed him on the cheek. "What have these two monsters done to you?" He blew a raspberry on Teddy's stomach and the boy started to laugh. "There you go, we can hear your voice now. Come on, let's go read a story, get some playtime in there, take a bath and have you clean before Grannie comes to pick you up."

Ron looked over his shoulder while leaving. "You two? Never have children."

Harry looked at Hermione and grinned. "He'll hate me."

"Ron? I'm pretty sure he loves you and will always be your best friend," Hermione said, back to reading her book.

Harry snorted. "I meant Teddy."

"He's two; he won't remember and Ron is the perfect parent. He'll do everything right and Teddy will remember nothing of how terrible we are. Now, go away and let me read."

Harry smiled affectionately as he left the room. Another problem solved and more proof that there was nothing the three of them couldn't solve together.


End file.
